


Useless Lesbians

by SpaceySirius



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, No Phantom Thieves AU, Tattoos, akechi is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/SpaceySirius
Summary: Ann and Makoto are useless lesbians who have matching tattoos.





	Useless Lesbians

Ann walked into the gym and looked around, surprised by the lack of people on the machines that were just past the front desk. She had only been here one other time, but she could have sworn had been busier then. Making her way to the reception desk, she tapped the wood gently to get the worker’s attention. The other woman looked up and smiled at the teen.  
“Hello. How can I help you?” Ann smiled back and looked around again.  
“Hi! I was wondering where everyone is? Is there something going on today?” The receptionist’s eyes widened in surprise and she stared at Ann for a few seconds.  
“There is a sparring match going on downstairs. A newcomer decided to challenge Queen. I believe he called himself Crow? You can go watch if you would like!” Ann grinned and nodded to the chipper woman, moving purposefully towards the stairs.  
Making her way down towards the basement of the gym, she began to hear cheering and the sounds of gloves hitting flesh. As she entered the large room that housed all the sparring rings and equipment, she noticed the crowd gathered around a ring towards the back of the room, near the wall. Walking closer, she grinned as she watched the girl in the ring taunt the boy into slipping up. Queen was the defending champion of the ring for a reason.  
Spotting a head of messy black hair near the front crowd, Ann quickly slipped through the crowd and stood by Akira as he watched the pair fight. Akira, using the name Joker, was Queen’s usual sparring partner and the only one who was willing to keep going back for a fight. Most people stopped after one spar with her.  
The fight finished quickly and Crow left holding his ribs, which were probably bruised. Queen stood in the center of the ring for a second before heading towards where the two teens were standing. Leaving the ring, Queen took her gloves off and dropped them on top of her bag, which she had left by Akira, knowing the teen would stay for the whole match. The boy greeted her with a grin and a fist bump, their traditional post fight greeting. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the girl turned around and was met with an armful of teenage girl and a mouthful of blonde hair.  
“You were amazing up there, babe! Crow never knew what hit him!” Makoto grinned into her girlfriend’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist. Ann turned her head and dropped a quick kiss on the fighter’s cheek before letting her go. “Okay, now go shower and get changed. We have a date to go on!” The shorter teen laughed before nodding and heading off towards the locker room, grabbing her bag on her way. Ann smiled as she left before turning to Akira, asking for details about the beginning of the fight which she had missed.  
*-*-*  
Makoto left the gym and glanced around the sidewalk outside, looking for her girlfriend before spotting the girl’s signature blonde pigtails. Ann was dressed up for their date, wearing a flattering black and white dress paired with black heels, a white cardigan, and her usual red tights. Smiling, the teen headed over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist, startling a squeak out of her.  
“Makoto! Are you ready?” Ann turned around and look at what her girlfriend was wearing; black skinny jeans tucked into combat boots, a ripped dark grey tank top showing slivers of her tattoos with a leather jacket on top. She had put her piercings back in after the fight, silver glinting from her nose, lip, and ears.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, babe? After all, I’m not the one getting my first tattoo in an hour.” Makoto grinned as Ann blushed, having forgotten that detail in her excitement for their date. She nodded quickly, grabbing Makoto’s hand and starting to walk down the sidewalk towards the tattoo parlor that Makoto had gotten all of her work done at.  
Run by an old high school friend of theirs, Ryuji, Makoto had gotten all of her piercings and tattoos done there. Ryuji had started working there as an apprentice right out of high school before eventually taking over and renaming the shop a few years later. Now named The Adventure Galley, the shop had grown in fame and prestige.  
Entering the shop, the two girls grinned and waved at Yusuke, another friend of theirs who designed a lot of the tattoos for the customers and currently worked as the receptionist when Ryuji was working in the back.  
“You can both head back to your usual room, Nijima-san. Sakamoto should be with you in a moment.” Makoto nodded and pulled Ann towards a curtained off room towards the back of the shop. Ann sat on the long chair sitting in the middle of the room while Makoto sat in a chair next to it, holding the other girl’s hand.  
A few minutes later, Ryuji ducked through the curtain and grinned at the two girls. Makoto, having done this many times before, was relaxed and calm, while Ann, having never done this, was nervous and shaking slightly.  
“Hey, Ann. You have the design with you?” The girl nodded and pulled a slip of paper from her cardigan pocket, handing it over to the tattooist. Still smiling, he unfolded it and put down on the table next to him. “Okay, I’m going to need you to take off your cardigan and lay back in the chair. You want this going down your forearm, right?” Ann nodded again and followed his instructions.  
“Alright. I’m going to clean the skin and then transfer the design. Once that’s done, I’ll get started. If you ever need to take a break, let me know. I would rather you take a lot of breaks than you push yourself too hard. Ready?” Ann took a deep breath, clutched her girlfriend’s hand, and nodded for the third time.  
*-*-*  
Exiting the tattoo parlor, Ann couldn’t stop smiling down at the tattoo adorning her right arm. Looking over at Makoto, she saw the girl was grinning as well. Finally, the blonde had a tattoo to match one of Makoto’s. Since they had started dating in their last year of high school, they had both been thinking of getting tattoos of the nicknames they had both been given. Now, finally, they matched.  
Wrapped in plastic to keep it clean, a red panther curled its way down Ann’s forearm while a queen of hearts card rested in the same spot on Makoto’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a gift for my friend Tara. Also, come scream at me or request something on my tumblr, spacey-stories. Or, buy me a Ko-Fi! http://ko-fi.com/ariinstars


End file.
